Isometric exercises are very useful for strength training and conditioning the muscles. Just like holding a dumbbell out to the side for an amount of time, isometric exercises are static exercise where a position is held against some form of resistance.
Isotonic exercises are the opposite of isometric exercises: They require moving and working your muscle(s) through a range of motion. Isometric exercises are the most common type of strength training exercises people do such as lifting weights, calisthenics and cycling.
Stability exercises develop proximal control in certain positions such as partially supporting yourself on one hand by an exercise ball, forcing your muscles to react in order to remain in the position.
Dancing as a form of exercise has become very popular. Activities like dancing are fun and offer many health benefits. Music and rhythmic motion can be an escape from traditional exercise which can become very boring and repetitive.
Dancing can have its drawbacks. In particular, in order to dance one must have rhythm. Most people do not have natural rhythm when it comes to dancing and must train their bodies to move in a particular way to accomplish this goal.
There is, thus, a need for exercise equipment which is capable of delivering both isotonic and isometric exercises, stability training, and assisting the body in creating rhythmic motion along with strengthening and training the muscles needed to effectively set their body in rhythmic motion without such exercise equipment. Those who value versatility in an exercise device or want to develop rhythmic muscle memory would appreciate this unique invention.